gamekiller22s_episodic_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodbath
Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see Hunger Games Statistics. Cassidy Smith's Choices Friend or Foe: Tried to kill Wilhelm? *Tried to kill him - 39% *Helped him - 61% Liar: Lied to Katniss? *Lied to her - 77% *Confessed - 23% Who Lives: Cato, Ally or Cooper? *Saved Ally - 53% *Saved Cato - 14% *Saved Cooper - 33% Meeting Presidents: Threatened Snow? *Threatened him - 8% *Remain silent - 92% Cooper Deacon's Choices One Path or Another: Helped Katniss or Peeta? *Helped Katniss - 40% *Helped Peeta - 60% Keeping Promises: Killed Foxface? *Killed her - 27% *She committed suicide - 73% Protecting a Killer: Pushed Eddie out of the way? *Pushed him - 96% *Let Katniss kill him - 4% Suffering: Let Steam suffer? *Ended his suffering - 51% *Let him be eaten by mutts - 49% Ally Jones' Choices Tricking the Faker: Tricked Mary? *Tricked her (Ally kills her) - 80% *Doesn't trick her (Dave/Clove/Wilhelm kills her) - 20% Calm Effect: Calmed Katniss down? *Calmed her down - 30% *She remained agitated - 70% R.I.P.: Faked your death? *Faked death - 25% *Ran away - 75% To the End: Sacrificed yourself to save Cato? *Sacrificed yourself - 50% *Left Cato - 50% Credits *Cassidy Smith *Cooper Deacon *Ally Jones *Cato Hadley *Wilhelm *Clove (Determinant) *Dave Wild (Determinant) *Glimmer (Determinant) *Lisa (Determinant) *Eddie *Steam *Foxface *Mary *Timon (Determinant) *Natalie (Determinant) *Thresh (Determinant) *Katniss Everdeen *Peeta Mellark *President Snow *Seneca Crane *Claudius Templesmith *Caesar Flickerman *Primrose Everdeen *Gale Hawthorne *Kyle Smith *Jennifer Smith *Albert Hadley *Waylon Hadley *Ian Smith *Effie Trinket *Jasper Jones *Finnick Odair *Haymitch Abernathy *Brutus (Determinant) *Job *Andy *Mags Deaths *Mary *Foxface *Glimmer (If Alive) *Timon (If Alive) *Natalie (If Alive) *Peeta Mellark *Eddie (Determinant) *Clove (If Alive) *Lisa (If Alive) *Dave Wild (If Alive) *Thresh (If Alive) Impacts From "Chosen" Cassidy's Choices *If Cassidy volunteered for Sandy, Caesar will mention it during the interview and will show it on the screen. **If Sandy died, Caesar will call it a "HUGE" tragedy, but hopefully states that Sandy would be happy to see that Cassidy survived the games. *Based on which score Cassidy got, Caesar will mention it during the interview. *If Cassidy fought Jason, he will have a wound on his cheek during the games recap. **Otherwise he only looks at Cassidy dirty during the recap. Cooper's Choices *Cooper's score will be mentioned by Caesar in the interview. *If Cooper made an alliance with Steam, the entire alliance will be shown during the games recap. *If Thresh was befriended, Caesar will ask what did Cooper did to make Thresh care so much for Cooper. Ally's Choices *If Ally told Caesar about her feelings for Cato, Caesar will happy congratulate the new couple and says that everyone in the Capitol loved every interaction between the two of them. *If Ally didn't kill Brutus, he will appear during the episode and Snow will also tell Ally he knows (if Brutus was killed) and it won't go unpunished. From "Careers & Survivors" Cassidy's Choices *During the games recap, it will show if Cassidy took the meds or weapons. *The games recap will also show who Cassidy pushed out of the incoming fire's way. *If Glimmer was saved, Caesar will tell Cassidy that she was a hero and brave to help her enemy and it will also be shown on the games recap. **If Glimmer is dead, Cato and Ally will look at Cassidy (who is feeling guilty for standing there). It will also be shown on the recap. *The recap will show Cassidy or Mia leaving with Arnold. Cooper's Choices *Whoever Cooper shot (Cato, Clove or Lisa), it will be shown during the games recap and Caesar will ask Cooper why he shot the career. **If Cato was shot, Cooper can apologize before or during the interview with Caesar. *Whether or not Cooper fed Eddie, it will be shown during the recap. **If Eddie is still alive, he will thank Cooper and promise to look after him in situations. If Eddie wasn't fed, he will glare at Cooper and will give Katniss a side hug. *If Cooper let Peeta join the careers, it will be shown on recap and will be asked by Caesar. Cooper can also say to Katniss "sorry for you're loss Kat". **If Peeta wasn't allowed, it will be revealed during the recap where he was and what he was doing. *The recap will show if Cooper or Marvel killed Jason. **If Cooper killed Jason, Caesar will ask him how it felt to kill someone for the first time. Ally's Choices *The recap will show whether or not Ally spared Dave. *The recap will show if Cassidy was stabbed by Ally. **If Cassidy was stabbed, Ally can apologize for her behavior. If Cassidy wasn't stabbed, she will give Ally a thankful nod. *The recap will show if Ally stole Thresh's bag or leaving it. *The recap will show Ally shooting Cato or Lisa while they are making out. Caesar will ask what went through Ally's mind when she saw the both of them. **If Lisa was shot, Cato will look at Ally very shockingly, not knowing she was the one to shoot Lisa. If Lisa was shot (and killed), Cato will figure everything out before the interview. **If Cato was shot, he will look at Ally very shockingly and will look away from Ally. She can apologize to Cato, which he can forgive if his relationship was high. From "Rivalries" Cassidy's Choices *The recap will show who Cassidy gives food. *The recap will also show who Cassidy saves. **If Eddie was saved, he will be smiling at Cassidy and will tell her Rue did understand. **If Rue was saved, Eddie will sadly look down, telling Cassidy he wishes Rue could have been saved the last time. *The recap will show if Cassidy caught Foxface. If she was caught, everyone will laugh. *Clove will have a burn mark on her leg or face during this episode if she is alive. **During the recap, Cato will either sadly look down (if Clove's leg was burned) or close his eyes and ears (if Clove's face was burned). Cooper's Choices *The recap will show if Cooper stole Steam's sword or leaving it. **During the games, (if the sword was left to Steam), Cooper will used the broken off piece of blade to kill one mutt. *The recap will also show if Cooper sabotaged the mines or left it alone. **If sabotaged, Cato will remark that Cooper was smart not to trust him. *The recap will show if Cooper accepted Timon's offer or refused. *Caesar will ask why Cooper helped Cato stop Cassidy and Ally from escaping or will claim that Cooper was brave to side against Cato and the careers. Ally's Choices *The recap will show if Ally killed Lisa or not. **If Lisa was killed, Cato will be shocked, finally figuring out that Ally killed her. **If Lisa was spared, Cato will sadly smile to see her life was longer. Ally can tell Caesar that she regretted not killing Lisa or say that it was the right thing to do. *The recap will show if Ally revealed her feelings for Cato (and if possible, gave him the ring). **If revealed, Cato will smile at Ally and the crowd will aww... them. The other victors can smile as well (if they're relationships are good or high with Ally) or just stare. **If Ally didn't reveal her feelings, Cato will give Ally a knowing look. *The recap will show if Ally freed Wilhelm and Rue or left them imprisoned. From "The Feast" Cassidy's Choices *The recap will show if Cassidy saved Peeta or if Katniss did. *The recap will show if Cassidy lets Steam go or keep him prisoner. Cooper's Choices *The recap will only show the fight between Clove and Cato if Cooper sided with Cato. *The recap will show if Cooper warned Foxface or remaining quiet. *The recap will show if Cooper killed Natalie or Timon (or none). **If Timon or Natalie were killed, the other victors will look at Cooper in horror, except Cato and Ally. **If none were killed, Cassidy, Wilhelm and Eddie (if alive) will give him a thumbs up. *The recap will show how Cooper handled the Thresh-Clove dilemma. **If Cooper let Thresh kill Clove, Cato and Ally will angrily look at Cooper and Cato will show a neck slicing. **If Cooper killed Thresh to save Clove, Ally will happily pat Cooper on the back. **If both survived, all the victors will be shocked to see this outcome. Ally's Choices *The recap will show if Katniss forgave Ally for her actions or looking away. *The recap will show who destroyed the careers' supplies. *The recap will show if Ally left with Cato or stayed with Cassidy. **Cato will give Ally a kiss on the cheek if she left with him. **Cassidy will high-five Ally if she left with her. Category:Season 1 Category:Hunger Games S1 Category:Hunger Games Series Category:Finale Category:Episodes